


Home

by grimmace



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Post-Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmace/pseuds/grimmace
Summary: Jason goes back
Kudos: 19





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction ! please tell me what you think/ how to make it better / etc ! 
> 
> also, english is not my first language, if you see any mistake or akward phrasing, please tell me.

I am ready. 

This is the first thought that comes to Jason’s mind as he takes his first step in Gotham. He hasn’t been in Gotham in years, not since he tried to kill the Joker. 

He fled Gotham afterwards. He had to lick his wounds and find a place to feel safe. Safer then he would have been, if he stayed. 

But this is it. He is back. He is walking throught familiar alleys, the buildings always the same greyish-black tones. As if, even in daylight, darkness took hold of the city.  
He walks through crime alley too. The familiarity of the old, decaying buildings reassures him. He is home. Or at least, he forces himself to think so. 

He tries not to think of the Bat to much. What is the point in making imaginary conversation in his head ? He will wait, the Bat will find him and confront him. He just hope he gets to stay a few days in Gotham before it happends. Even if he isn’t going to say it out loud, he did miss the place. 

He is ready for everything that comes.


End file.
